ERROR
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: otro song fic! tambien basado en una cancion de lu, [quiero hacer el cap de mi otro fic mas largo, entonces mientras lo termino les dejo otros fic, rapidamente que sigo en la casa de mi primo]please diganme que les parece! reviews!


**ERROR**

El tiempo había pasado y el encanto entre los dos se había terminado, o al menos por parte de Draco, ya no era como antes, aquellos días de mirar la puesta del sol desde el gran lago, las lindas palabras que le brindaba al oído, aquellos tiernos abrazos que la hacían sentir tan bien, tan querida, aquellos besos tan apasionados que ella recibía de su parte, todo se habia terminado, ¿Por qué: porque para Draco "este juego se había vuelto aburrido"

**Flash back+**

Draco: Granger tengo que hablar contigo.

Hermione: Granger? Que sucede Draco? Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de llamarme por mi apellido.

Draco: déjate de ridiculeces y escucha, ya me canse de esto, esta juego se ha vuelto aburrido.

Hermione: juego? De que hablas? No querrás decir que………..

Draco: si Granger, todo esto fue un juego, un juego que se ha vuelto aburrido, monótono, ya no tiene caso seguir, esto se acabo.

Hermione era incapaz de articular palabra, simplemente la impresión de todo aquello era demasiado para ella, si había notado que últimamente se hayaba muy serio, pero nunca se habia imaginado que fuera algo tan grave, ¿todo lo que habia vivido con el no era mas que una mentira?

Draco: que pasa Granger? Te comió la lengua Crooshkans? No me sorprendería, ese gato es un monstruo, o será que………..no habrás creído que realmente te amaba, o si?

Hermione:………………………….

Draco: enserio lo creíste? Jajaja, vaya si eres ingenua, mírate, como pudiste pensar semejante tontería, puedo tener a cualquiera Granger, ¿porque habría de conformarme contigo, bien, eso era todo lo que quería decir. Me voy. Hasta nunca Sangre sucia.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Aquella no había sido la manera mas sutil de decirle las cosas, ¿acaso el era tan cruel como para haber jugado con ella de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía estar tan vació? ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan podrido por dentro? en menos de un minuto su mundo se había venido abajo, todo lo que la rodeaba eran tristes recuerdos, a cualquier lugar donde ella volteara, había algo mas que le recordara a el, y entender que todo había sido una mentira no era fácil para ella.

Ahora sus mañanas eran tristes, no como antes, que se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, muriéndose de ganas por ir a reunirse con el, esperando las clases juntos, la felicidad que la invadía cada vez que estaba con el, sentía que había tanta felicidad dentro de ella que parecía que una sonrisa no era suficiente para dejarla salir, pero ahora cuando se levantaba, ya sabia lo que le esperaba, se encontraría con su club de fans en la entrada del gran comedor rodeándolo como siempre, y el ni se inmutaba con su presencia, siendo que ella podría dar todo por el.

_Si supieras como se siente  
mirarte entre tanta gente_

Se le desgarraba el alma al tener que admitir que ya no le pertenecía, a pesar de que sentía unos celos tremendos, que su corazón parecía explotar tenia que abstenerse de decir algo, porque simplemente ya no estaba en sus manos, pues el estaba en todo su derecho de estar con las que quisiera, el ya no le pertenecía, y ella ya no era parte de su vida.

_saber que no eres para m­i  
saber que no me perteneces  
o al menos se que es así_

Y ella no sabia porque el se hallaba tan tranquilo, ¿de verdad se había olvidado por completo de ella, y ella que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie al verlo con otras, siendo que el fue quien intento seducirla, quien la seguía por todas partes diciéndole cosas lindas, ¿y todo para que? Para después dejarla sola y abandonada, como si fuese un juguetito mas, después de haberle jurado que la amaba, que nunca la dejaría sola, todo se terminada solo así.

**Flash Back.**

Draco: vamos Granger tienes que creerme!

Hermione: creerte? A alguien como tu? Que se a dedicado la vida a arruinar la mia? Que no a demostrado otra cosa que odio?

Draco: al principio así lo era pero desde tercer grado ya no, desde que me diste ese golpe entendi que eras muy especial, no cualquiera hace eso, o al menos a mi nunca me lo habían echo, eres realmente especial para mi!

Hermione: simplemente suena ilógico, no estoy tan tonta como para tragarme todos tus cuentos, tengo 17 años sabes! Si realmente hubieras querido estar conmigo hubieras hecho algo desde mucho tiempo antes.

Draco: para mi era muy difícil, yo no quería reconocer que me atraías, dure mucho tiempo intentando negar este sentimiento, no quería aceptarlo, te imaginas si mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta, somos muy diferentes.

Hermione: tienes razón, somos muy diferentes, yo no estoy a tu altura, así que mejor olvídalo.

Draco: Hermione escucha, ahora eso es lo que menos me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, siempre a tu lado. Te amo.

Hermione: y como se que no estas mintiendo?

Draco: te doy mi palabra de que soy sincero, te lo juro!

**Fin flash back.**

_tal vez no ha sido suficiente  
robarme el corazón pues se  
que nada dura para siempre  
_

Pero ahora se había dado cuenta que nada es para siempre, esto estaba destinado a acabar, y quizás era lo mejor para ella, pues si era como el le había dicho, todo un juego, quizás ella habría sufrido mas de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, ¿como es que había sido tan tonta? Ella sabia que clase de persona era, y sin embargo se había fiado, se imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería abrir los ojos, cuando estaba se sentía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta lo que pasaba.

Todo había sido un error, haberse aferrado a el, de tal forma que ahora ya no podía ser feliz sin estar a su lado, estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar todos sus ratos libres con el, el era lo unico con lo que contaba, pues Harry y Ron también ya tenían con quien salir, el siempre la apoyaba, si algo le pasaba el siempre tendría palabras alentadoras para ella, con tan solo verlo la mas inmensa pena se transformaba en la mas maravillosa felicidad.

_yo solo veo en ti  
el mas perfecto error de la creación_

Nunca se imagino que haberse enamorado de el conllevaría a tanto sufrimiento, siendo que estar a su lado era la mas pura felicidad, pero tenia que resignarse, tenia que olvidarse de el, debía seguir adelante sola, pues su orgullo no le permitía seguir con ese sentimiento, era traición a si misma seguir aferrandose a el, pues ya no podían seguir juntos por decisión de el.

_enamorarme de ti  
inevitable sufrir  
es traicionar de nuevo al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir_

Pero había llegado la hora de tomar su propia decisión, olvidarse definitivamente de "aquella" persona, ni siquiera volver a pronunciar su nombre, no dejaría que su recuerdo la volviera atormentar, no se volvería a lamentar por alguien que no vale la pena, había cometido un error, pero había que superarlo y hacerse mas fuerte, al fin y al cabo para eso son lo errores ¿no? Para aprender de ellos.

_porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor  
enamorarme de ti yo se  
fue mi gran error  
_

Mientras ella tenia estos pensamientos, en otra parte del castillo, en la sala común de Slythering, se hallaba un joven rubio de ojos color mercurio, remoto en sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto aquella tarde? No lo sabia, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro, era de que si no hacia algo por ella, la extrañaba mucho, el en verdad la quería, pero tenia razones mucho mas fuertes que lo obligaba a estar mejor de ella, por su bien, como le hubiera gustado nunca haber sentido aquel enorme sentimiento por ella, ese sentimiento que hace a las personas dar todo lo que tienen por aquella persona, el amor había llegado a su vida, era lo mejor y lo peor que le había pasado, si tan solo ella no hubiera conmovido su corazón, en ese momento no se sentiría de aquella forma, como una maldita basura, se sentía tan miserable al verla sufrir todos los días, siempre verla triste, y ella estaba así por su culpa, ¿pero quien deja sufrir a la que persona que ama? Solo el: Draco Malfoy

_si pudiera cambiar al tiempo  
cambiaria lo que ahora siento  
desearía no estar así_

Pero el tenia una justificación ¿no? El lo hacia por su bien, o al menos el pensaba asi, todo por culpa su padre, de su maldito apellido, de las malditas tradiciones familiares, por la maldita sangre que llevaba en sus venas, que no daría el por dejar todo eso atrás, quitarse su apellido, cambiárselo por otro, cualquiera que fuera seria mejor, y formarse mejor, ser como el quisiera, que todo el fuera 100, sin que nadie le dijera como ser. quería que ella también se diera cuenta de ello, que cuando lo viera de aquella forma que el deseaba, que se diera cuenta viéndolo a los ojos que la amaba sin necesidad de decírselo el mismo, que viera que el solo vivía por ella.

Que ironías de la vida, tanto trabajo que le había costado que ella le creyera, o la lucha que hizo para que ella lo viera como algo mas que un futuro mortifago, y ahora por su misma culpa estaban distanciados.

**Flash back.**

Ella estaba ahí, frente a el, con un ejemplar de la "Historia de Hogwarts", se preguntaba cuantas veces no lo habria leido, ya estaba arto de que ella nisiquiera lo notara, ya llevaban cercaa de dos horas y media ahí sentados, ella concentrada y el esperando a que ella volteara siquiera a verlo, ya desesperado de esta situación, se levanto de se mesa y se dirigio a la de ella, tomo la silla que se situaba junto a ella y se sento.

Hermione: ay no! Tu no! Te puedes ir retirando de aquí, estoy muy ocupada como para andarte aguantando.

Draco: si me lo imagino, leer la historia de hogwarts por milésima vez consecutiva, no hay como no tener nada que hacer, cierto Granger?

Hermione: y a ti que te importa si la leo o no?

Draco: es solo que en lugar de desperdiciar tu tiempo con esa cosa, que lees todos los dias, puedes aprovecharlo en algo mejor.

Hermione: ok, lo haré en cuento vea algo mejor.

Draco: ALGO como yo.

Hermione: bromeas cierto?

Draco: Tu que crees? –dijo el invadiendo peligrosamente el espacio de Hermione-

Hermione: ya que no te quieres ir tu, me iré yo- dijo alarmada por la extraña actitud de Draco, tomo sus cosas dispuestas para irse pero cuando iba pasando por los estantes que estaban antes de llegar a la puerta, una mano la tomo por la muñeca y la apoyo rápidamente en uno de los estantes, sus caras se hallaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, y extrañamente Hermione comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor en el ambiente, el rubio poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo mas hacia si, se fue acercando mas y mas a los los labios de la castaña, se veían tan apetitosos, que parecía que ellos mismos pedían ser besados, al fin sus labios se posaron en los de ella, Hermione no sabia porque el había echo eso, y realmente no le interesaba, lo único que sabia era que lo estaba disfrutando, y que podía permanecer una eternidad así, pero de pronto todos aquellos malos momentos que había pasado gracias a el, volvieron a su mente y se separo rápidamente, Draco cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenia un ardor en la mejilla y la castaña ya había cruzado la puerta de la biblioteca.

**Fin flash back.**

Ahora que lo pensaba, habia disfrutado tanto todo aquel alboroto, a pesar de que batallo mucho para estar con ella, todos los momentos que se dedico a convencerla fueron buenos, no habia uno solo en que no saliera almenos con una pequeña reconpensa, pero por ahora, debia alejarse de todo aquello para poder conseguir lo que anelaba, y después, quizas tendria que atravesar por lo mismo, esa era la parte bueno de todo.

_dejar todo por un momento  
y tal vez completar quien soy _

_sin hablar sin decir te quiero_

A pesar de que la viera tan melancólica no podía echarse para atrás por mas que lo deseara, tenia que lograrlo, una vez estuvo a punto de rendirse y volver con ella, decirlo que iba a hacer, pero no debía, tenia que ser fuerte por los dos, aunque para ella el ya no fuera nada, el no iba a hacer nada por deshacer lo que sentía por ella, pues por ella estaba ahí, luchando y seguiría.

_no me quiero pedir perdón  
ni matar este sentimiento_

y el sabia lo que ella estaría pensando en ese momento, seguramente ya le había lanzado de padres y madres, cuando pensó en eso una melancólica sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aquel orgullo que tenia, esa forma de ser que la caracterizaba, siempre tan fuerte, el sabia que la había herido, pero también sabia que ella, pasara lo que pasara, saldría adelante, aunque fuera sola, aunque el Expreso de Hogwarts la atropellara, y su cuerpo pareciera estar hecho mil pedazos ella se levantaría diciendo que estaba bien.

Quizás el haberse enamorado de ella había estado mal, había sido un error, el mejor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida, pues no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ella era lo mas puro que existía en su vida, el único alieno para seguir ahí.

_yo solo veo en ti  
el mas perfecto error de la creación_

Su amor los había llevado a ambos al sufrimiento, aunque cuando estaban juntos fuera lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado, aquel era un amor prohibido para ambos.

_Enamorarme de ti  
inevitable sufrir  
_

Era traicionarse, quizás en esos momentos ya no podían seguir, pero después de la tempestad viene la calma, o al menos eso creía Draco, pues por su parte el lucharía por volver a estar con ella

_es traicionar de nuevo al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
_

Tranquilamente, así que el estaba feliz con esos ideales, aunque Hermione no pensara lo mismo,

_porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor  
enamorarme de ti yo se_

el seguiría viviendo en el mismo error.

_fue mi gran error._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Que tal? Intento dejarles unos poquitos fics, para compensar lo del otro, lo que pasa esque quiero hacer el capitulo mas largo, y en cuanto puedo, quiero dejarles otro fic, vale? ahora estoy tambien en la casa de mi primo. Entonces. Aquí les dejo este.

LES GUSTO?

DIGANME!

PLEASE!

BESOS!

MeilinMalfoy.

Gracias a todos!


End file.
